


Don't we all

by Mariposa_Moon



Series: Mah drabbles [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 'Nother drabble, El and Kat, F/F, Gen, True Drabble, cuz it got 100 words, eh anyway let go, need me some more Kathelena out there, not like this is based on that tbh, yay, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariposa_Moon/pseuds/Mariposa_Moon
Summary: in which Katherine's gonna sell Elena to save her own ass.





	

Katherine pressed a hand on her back, edging her forward. She had finally convinced Elijah to arrange a deal with Klaus, so she just needed to deliver her doppelganger. “Come on, Elena. We don’t have time for this.”

 

Elena, however, needed some answers. “Why are you doing this?” She asked, eyebrows furrowing. Katherine faltered, deciding whether to answer or not.

 

“We were born to die.” She shrugged, as if it was obvious. And It was.

 

“Aren’t we all?” Katherine seemed stuck for a moment, before a chuckle left her lips. It was a sad, stifled laugh.

 

“In that you’re right.”


End file.
